


The right scent

by Loannay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "Posessive Kai", "SLOWBURN", "human-werewolf", KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loannay/pseuds/Loannay
Summary: Do Kyungsoo works in a club sweeping floors, stocking storage room with no inclination to mingle with customers when he finds a VIP who is really more than he can deal with...Kai is looking for his someone... though he doesn't know exactly who is...yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! This is my first fic, so...you have been warned ^^

Chapter 1

 

 

Kyungsoo was at the beginning of his shift. He worked at a night bar, one of those with deafening music, many bodies dancing without control, many women and as much alcohol as you can get. Glamorous? Hell yes, as glamorous as a piece of pizza that has been in the refrigerator longer than it should. It was cold, dull and potentially dangerous for your health. The only thing he was grateful for, it was that his job wasn’t in the club itself, but in the backstage. He scrubs glasses, refills bottles, clean mops, swipes floors and whatever chore his lovely boss would tell him to do. Only from time to time he was needed on the dance floor to pick up the empty glasses with a huge tray. He was proud of his balance. He’d had hate to serve drinks, though he didn’t have the chance (or the inclination) because as his boss told him every other night, he wasn’t enough.

He wasn’t enough tall, handsome, bubbly or attractive in any way the customers here seemed to be accustomed to. He was perfectly fine with not being at the counter or serving drinks at the private rooms. He already had his share of teasing and touching customers before. No thanks, one time was enough.

Kyungsoo was, for a better word to say it, a small man. It was true he wasn’t tall, aaaaat all. He was average at the very least. He was a quiet person, serious by nature and not very well at the magic art to socialize. But he wasn’t a solitary man, he had friends (a few well-chosen friends) and he had the same interest in people as the others, not women though, they’ve never had the same effect in him as men would. Well, he was at peace with this part of him long ago even if his father wasn’t. He threw him out of his house when he confided in him.

 

 _Wrong move_ , he thought. He moved in an apartment if you can call it that, in a very questionable part of the city. His savings and his part-time job didn’t give him for more.

 

 _Wrong move, again_. As he was a small fellow and quite young, people said that he was cute and pretty (he considers himself very manly, thank you very much) with his big eyes and plump lips, he used to get a lot of teasing at his job (another questionable night bar where no one seemed interested in his age) and a few pinches on his thighs in a while, not because he was extremely desirable, Kyungsoo used to think it was all about control and power. No worries, he only needed to be careful and he was able to avoid the insistent ones until the night he quit his job.

Oh man! That was a tough night.

No, it didn’t happen what you are thinking, thank god, but what happened wasn’t any better either. He rejected a passionate and insistent customer (no, he did not give anyone a blowjob, _no matter how much money you are willing to throw at me_ ). Then was when he noticed the first punch. He didn’t really felt the ones who followed the first. What he did notice however were the surgeries it was needed it to mend him. He still had the scars. That’s another thing he didn’t like about working at the dance floor. Sometimes the workers have to unbutton their shirts, just a couple buttons to spice things up a bit or to get a few extra bucks in the tip but he has a pretty disgusting scar that went through his left shoulder to his collarbone, and he didn’t want to let anyone see that.

Anyway, his job suited him the best, his boss was a bit of an asshole and a very rude person, but he cared about his employees in questions that really matter. He didn’t have to do extra hours, which was really important cause he had classes in the morning, he was paid at time and his boss was a security freak, so Kyungsoo was content with his job.

When you worked behind the curtains you didn’t usually see any customers unless they took a wrong turn while looking for the bathroom or if they were friends with the boss. Kyungsoo knew a few of the regular customers, either for helping them more than once or because they were acquaintances from outside the club. He was friendly with one of the VIPs, or rather the VIP was friendly with him, he didn’t know why but he always seemed to be gentle and a bit clinging when he came at the club alone. This should worry him, but Kyungsoo didn’t sense danger in him, so he let him be. Sehun was younger than him, slim, blonde and as quiet as he was. But he saw him always like a puppy, he didn’t know why. His company though, that was another story. He has seen him before, on the occasions he was zigzagging on the dance floor doing anything he could to stay unnoticed.

His name was Kai.

He was handsome but dark, and it wasn’t because of his natural sunkissed tan skin, no, it was something in the way he moved, in the way he stared, in the way he embraced the woman when he was dancing, with a lean body that hides a promise of power, there was something…animalistic in him. He was really hot but he wasn’t sure if he would like to meet him in a dark alley.

Ok... yes, Kyungsoo had been staring at Kai, but it was only because you cannot do anything to avoid it. He was always surrounded by the most beautiful women, the ones who wear expensive mini dresses and had gorgeous long hair or bright jewelry. The way they moved around him was short of mesmerizing. They use to circle him, like asking to be seen, to be touch, to be eaten. He indulged them, sometimes. He didn’t care if he was alone or if Sehun and the others were around. If he had the impulse to touch a woman the only thing he had to do was extend one of their arms and sit one of them in his lap and hide his face in the crock of her neck. That’s the time when Kyungsoo usually stopped looking. Not because he was embarrassed, Kai obviously wasn’t, but it was kind of private business so…once he thought about the impossibility that something like that happened to him, Kai was a man that could have any woman (or man) he wanted, why he would like to spare even a glance toward him? That was a sour thought so he stopped thinking it.

 

 

Kyungsoo almost drops the rag he was holding when he runs into one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen before. Even for someone with no interest in women, this one was gorgeous, with long dark hair and a pair of long amazing legs in what looked like very expensive and very painful high heels. Fair skin, plump red lips and deep dark eyes. Really beautiful and really drunk.

He helped her regained balance, but her damn shoes were keeping stubbornly slipping on the smooth surface.

“Those things…help me will you?!” she said rudely. Sighing and trying to hide the powerful impulse to roll his eyes he took one of her arms and placed it over his shoulders letting her lean on him for support. They were the same size, although he would like to see her barefoot. He laughed under his breath.

 

After a few minutes, when she finally could stay up alone, he left her near the dance floor, scurrying away not before taking a good glance towards the VIP area, where Kai and Sehun were drinking and arguing, it seemed. No, not arguing, Sehun was talking and Kai was rolling his eyes as in exasperation.

He turned back and, as he crossed one of the bartenders in the corridor next to the kitchen, he bumped hard with his arms and after hearing a hiss he stopped, surprised.

“ Hey, sorry Jongdae, are you ok?” Jongdae frowned scanning him and then smiled.

“I’m fine, but you have a deadly weapon over there man, didn’t know you were into sparkling earrings” he pointed with his chin at his left shoulder where a very brilliant and sharp star earring got caught on the fabric of his shirt.

“Oh, great” he sighed.

“That shit looks expensive, dude, you hooked up with a fucking millionaire or what?” Jongdae chuckled.

”Very funny, I helped one of the customers before. She was completely wasted, I should get this back to her” Kyungsoo said while detaching the jewelry off his shirt carefully, thinking about the fit she could throw when she realized she had lost it.

“Good luck man, if you can’t find her tell me and I’ll help you, ok?” Jongdae replayed waving his hand.

When Kyungsoo reached the dance floor he thought it would be very difficult to find one particular woman among the crowd. Well, she had long black hair, she was wearing a red short dress, the expensive kind and just one earring. Eaaaasy. At the very least, she seemed to be a very wealthy woman, Kyungsoo thought, so even if he didn’t want to do it he took the way toward the Vip area where he would probably find her trying to be hunter or prey.

Kyungsoo only had to take a quick look to find her, he should have known. _HE_ was indeed a man who _COULD_ get any woman he wanted. Good Lord, the way he was feeling her, Kai’s face was hidden in her neck, his hand on her waist. He was frowning in concentration when he lifted her head to breathe her in as he positions his nose and mouth near her earlobe. Kyungsoo turned around the moment he saw him licking her neck and tightening their embrace as the woman got weak at the knees. _Nope_ , he didn’t need to see that. Thank you.

What Kyungsoo didn’t see was the way Kai pushed the woman from him with a question stuck in his throat or his fiery expression as he pulled her closer to, once again, bury his face in her neck.

 

♦♦♦

 

 

He didn’t go to the dance floor the next day nor the following days, if he needed to go, he tried to make Baekhyun do it. He didn’t want to see Kai anymore. Why he had to keep thinking about things that were impossible to happen? No, he was a sensible man, and he didn’t like more complications in his life. He needed to focus on his morning classes, become a good accountant and quit this kind of job so he can work in a proper office, with a decent payment so he could live in a decent place. He had a lot of work to do, so he needed no distractions.

The thing was that lately, it was rather difficult not to see Kai, he seemed to be everywhere at the club. He didn’t meet him, he was good at avoiding people, but it was a hard job to fulfil his chores when you have to keep looking over your shoulder. It was a matter of survival; if he kept seeing him, he undoubtedly will fall for him, like hard, and that will be a complete mess cause having a one-sided love with Kai would hurt like a bitch.

“Who is he looking for?” he heard MinHo said one night in the kitchen as he closed the litter bag.

“I don’t know, man, maybe his girlfriend ditched him or something” answered Jongdae scoffing

“What happened?”Kyungsoo asked, getting near them.

“Do you know that dude, the tan one, the one in the Vip section? Who always came with that slim blonde one, the one with the sharp jaw?” asked Jongdae

“ The blonde…Sehun? Yes, I know him, I haven’t seen him lately to say the truth” thought Kyungsoo, notice at that point the absence of the puppy man.

“Well, that friend of his, the dark one, is acting strange these days, he always stayed at the VIP area, but now he is always wandering like looking for someone, ” Jongdae said scratching the back of his neck as if there was something bothering him,

“Many people came here to “look for someone” you know? What’s the difference?” Kyungsoo asked a bit upset just from the imaginary scene of Kai looking desperately for some hot chick.

“It’s not only that, is just…I don’t know man,” MinHo said “he’s acting like really weird, I mean the other day, remember when I helped you reaching that boxes in the storage room,” he said to Kyungsoo, who nodded. “Well he stopped me in the middle of the dance floor, nearly made me throw my tray and he…well, he kind of h-hugged me?” he said awkwardly.

“You too?” Jongdae seemed relieved of not being the only one who had shared that religious experience “If I was a woman I’d thought he was hitting on me, I mean I’m not into males but well, you know, he’s hot and …well, it was kind of a shock and the other day, when it was?...oh yeah! When Baekhyun dropped the tray in the kitchen and you cut yourself and Minseok hyung help you, well he told me he almost got fired for getting into a fight with him. Said the guy was out of his mind, that he didn’t make sense at all, I mean…we don’t know the guy but he was constantly asking if Minseok was with someone, if he was single…”

“Maybe he was trying to hit on him…” Minho shrugged

“Yelling at him? Man, that guy is mental, I’m telling you”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think of all this as he went out the bar through the back door where the alley with the huge trash bins were. He didn’t know why Kai was acting like that all of a sudden. He stopped thinking. _“No”_ he murmured to himself _“You really don’t care”_. He closed the bin at the end of the dark alley when he felt a presence behind him. Kyungsoo knew it must be one of the employees who was taking a cigarette break or something of the sort, but he couldn’t take the weird feeling off his chest.

“Finally” he heard as a figure came closer to him.

He turned around to see someone in the shadows, someone who was staring at him.

Kyungsoo took a step back without noticing it, scratching his elbow with the corner of the metal container, drawing blood without almost even feeling it, cause he knew what was coming next will hurt more.

“We meet again, honey.”

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t think. His mind went blank as the big man was getting nearer and nearer every time he breathed.

“Do you remember me, don’t you boy?” the man said relishing in the fear on Kyungsoo’s face.

“W-what do you w-want? H-how did you know I was here?” asked Kyungsoo, trembling as the scar in his shoulder started tingling painfully.

“You paid for what you did, or for what you didn’t, right?” the man used a tone that sent shivers through Kyungsoo’s spine “I paid as well, 3 years…” the man continued slowly, with the promise of revenge in his voice.

“Why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo stopped when he couldn’t take any more steps back as his back collided softly with the wall behind the bins.

“You have to pay, honey, for the 3 years I stayed in jail, and the 2 years I wasted looking for you…it’s only fair, don’t you think so?”

Kyungsoo wasn't, by any means, a coward. But you needed a very different kind of bravery to stay calm when you already know how much the result would hurt. He was getting dizzy, his sight was getting blurry as he started panting in look for an oxygen he was not getting. He needed to do something, scream, ask for help, anything… _“I will not make it this time,”_ he thought. The sound of a door opening behind the man made Kyungsoo take a sharp breath. _Someone, someone is there. Help_ , he thought. But there wasn’t anyone. The alley as black as always, with only the scratching of the man’s shoes on the pavement and his heavy breathing.

He hissed when the man grasped Kyungsoo by the elbow, the cut in there, throbbing painfully.

Everything happened in a blur, Kyungsoo was staring at the big man in front of him and the next second he was on the floor covering his head with his arms, hearing the sickening sound of bone against flesh as a deep growl resounds through the alley. It took a few seconds for Kyungsoo to realize that he was not feeling the pain he was expecting, nor the mass of limbs near him. He opened his eyes. Trembling he tried to sit up, leaning his back on the concrete wall.

It wasn’t a fight. For a fight to be real, it was needed two fighters. There wasn’t two there. The man couldn’t even see what was hitting him, not to say hit back. The speed of the attacker was unbelievable and well aimed.

 _Ok. Enough_. Kyungsoo thought as his world went black.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

 

The thing was… he didn’t like that place at all. Well, that wasn’t true, Kai thought, but almost. The constant blast of the music was good, but the mixed of scents was overwhelming. He knew that Sehun, as a Beta, could manage it, but him as the Alpha couldn’t. His senses were a lot stronger than Sehun’s but he needed the distractions. Being the Alpha of a pack of other four werewolves was no easy thing. Why? Cause being a Wolf usually mean troubles. Not because they want it, but because they cannot avoid them. As they were stronger, faster and (sorry not sorry) more attractive than average, they usually have to deal with cocky human males with more testosterone than brains. Humans always wanted to prove themselves better than wolfs even without knowing their existence. Useless thing in Kai’s opinions but maybe that was the way humans cope with how vulnerable they actually were, or at least that was his beta Suho told him once.

“Dude, what’s with that face?” Sehun told him as he placed the bottle on the crystal table.

“Too much” answered Kai briefly

“The scent? Yeah, tonight even my nose sting a bit…why don’t you bring a woman? That may help” said Sehun as he perused the dance floor.

Sometimes, when he cannot bear with the sting in his nose, having someone next to him, like almost-in-his-lap-next, usually help Kai with the overwhelming mixed of scent, that way he can focus on her smell, in her scent or his scent, depends on the night, so the rest gets out of focus and he can enjoy the music.

He made a sign to one of the woman dancing near them, a pretty little thing with a flowery violet dress who was trying to draw his attention for a while. She sat next to him in no time, giggling at her friends and waving her hair in a flirty manner.

“Hey handsome,” she said getting near.

He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the flavour of her scent, at the sweet smell that the movement of her hair had increased. Too sweet for him, but it was strong and that’s the only thing that matter in that moment.

“Hey baby girl, what about sharing a drink with me?”

 

They get acquainted for a couple of hours, or a couple of minutes really, she was not that interesting to say the truth. A lot of girly talk, and her getting touchy, and him indulging her by nuzzling at her neck whispering sweet nonsense while focusing on her perfume.

It was a good night, a boring one, but good none the less. Sehun was babbling about a hyung working here that was going to make them an explosive cocktail or something of the sort making Kai roll his eyes in exasperation more than once. He really didn’t care. Sehun was always speaking. Well…not always, he was a quiet person with everyone except with him. When he was outdoors or in others company you could just kill him without hearing a single word from him, but with the pack, and especially with Kai he was the most insanely talkative person you would find.

While looking Sehun disappearing in the middle of the crowd at the dance floor he started to notice the mixed scents again. Tsk, time for a change of partner. He talked with the little woman a few minutes and then he left her with the excuse to use the bathroom and _no baby girl, this time I will go alone._

 

As Kai was directing himself near the end of the VIP area when a trace of a scent caught his attention, it was the most incredible scent, fresh, clean and so so alluring… He looked around him, trying to distinguish from where the scent was coming. A gorgeous woman in a tiny red dress was struggling to stay on her two feet when she looked at him. It was her. Without stopping to think he went toward her, the crowd splitting as he walked through.

The girl had noticed him, she batted her eyelashes and licked her lips with a beautiful pink tongue.

As he came closer the scent was stronger, but not nearly enough. Kai stood towering over her, breathing, just inhaling that scent that cleared his mind and made him feel dizzy at the same time.

No doubt she was into him as well. As soon as the girl put her hands on his waist, Kai leaned on her and with a slow growl went forward, nuzzling the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, and as he tasted her smell he found that the scent was covering another one, something pungent, rich, like coffee. This wasn’t right. He frowned.

Kai retreated for a moment, looking at the girl trying to understand the dichotomy. He embraced her and licked the girl’s neck until the point behind her earlobe making no notice to her the deep moan when he understood.

_It wasn’t her._

He pushed the girl, grabbing her by her shoulders and looking her in the eyes he asked in an ominous tone

 

 

“Who was with you before?!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be switching POV ^^

**Chapter 2**

 

 

 

 

“Are you going to the club? Again?” Suho asked with a disapproving look in his eyes. “You already went yesterday, and the day before…” his look now purely disapproving. “You need to SLEEP, Jongin”

Kai could understand the unease in his beta. Working all day and going to the club in the night wasn’t something advisable long term, but… _he had to find that person_ , thought Kai as he took his stuff from his desk to shove them into the backpack he used to go to work.

Since the moment he smelt that scent he couldn’t think of anything else, day and night it was his one and only thought. He had gone to the club two nights in a row with only one idea.

_To find it._

But to no avail.

The first night the only thing he could find was a fragile trace of the scent in a tall and kind of muscular waiter with big round eyes who was carrying a tray full of glasses towards the VIP area. The scent was there, but so poor he had to hug the guy to properly catch it, leaving the man a bit downfownded.

 It had been a bitter sensation to pass his home threshold with the same hollow pain in his chest that he had been experiencing since that night, that he knew it’d keep him up until morning. The cool thing about being a Wolf is that you could actually know who your person is, the moment you see them, or smell it in this case. It was very much convenient that, unlike fully humans, they didn’t need to worry about things like _Is the one? Will they love me back?_ Those questions were out of the book for Wolfs, they know they will. Well, you could say that if your future partner is human, cause it’s not common but still happened, the loving back thing would be rather different than with their own breed. It wasn’t. On the rare occasions a Wolf was predestinated to a human, the human in question almost always returned their feelings back, because who in their right minds would refuse such unconditional love…

However, on the downside…life without your mate is a living hell. Truly. If you find your mate, your other half and they, for whatever circumstance, do not love you back (a very rare case, only 1% or 2 % of the cases, mostly Wolf-human cases), you will live half a life. The hollow feeling won’t ever disappear. You can still love another one (a mild love but love in the end), live in a relationship with another person… though not many wolves had really succeeded in this chosen path, because is unfair to your partner to be mourning for your mate all day long.. Unfair and really difficult for the partner so they usually end up finishing the relationship anyway.

Kai had sighed at the thought. Closing the front door and entering his once warmth and perfect house, feeling like going into a cavern. A big and empty cavern.

He needed to try again. _And again_.

 

 

The next day hadn’t been any better. Another employee had seemed to emit that scent, he also had to get quite close, and contrary to his thoughts, the guy had blushed furiously and told him, needlessly, that he wasn’t into guys.

It was frustrating, but kind of encouraging. _That person works here_ , Kai thought. The possibility of some customer getting so close that their scent bleeds into their clothes or skin was, not inexistent, as the little red-dressed woman proved, but improbable to happen more than once. So that person must be a member of the staff. When this thought got into his occupied mind, his only purpose was to sneak into the private areas. Kitchen, storage rooms, anywhere…the thing was he was constantly and kindly suggested to get out and _enjoy your night in the dancefloor_. The owner was a complete asshole but he knew how to take care of his employees, that, Kai could admit it.  He once thought about asking him about his employees but…What could he ask? _Hey, look, I’m looking for someone who smells extremely well, like something fresh and like desire, can you bring them to me, please?_ He’d be handcuffed in five minutes.

Of course, that was a good thing... except for Kai. It was true that the government knew about the existence of Wolfs but the need of being secretive about their breed was well known around the Wolf community. One of the main jobs of an Alpha was to secure his or her packs so to not draw unwanted attention (as Suho kindly reminded him). This wasn’t doing his hunt any easier. The constant reminder of being cautious about everything was driving him mad. He needed to find him, but he couldn’t use all of his power to do it, and certainly not in his mate’s workplace (that would be a poor presentation of himself). But overall, his high sense of smell, really useful in tracking things down it was backfiring him in the club. The great amount and overpowering mixed of scent was doing nearly impossible to distingue a particular one, even one as pure and alluring as his mate’s.

That night he was trying again. Yesterday, while wandering around the corridors in the private areas he had noticed the scent all over the place, slightly but sure. His heart had gone wild but yet again he had found nothing. Shit!

 

“I need to know Suho…” said Kai, after zipping close the backpack and looking towards his beta across the desk. “That person is mine. You know how this is.”

Suho sighted. Yes, he knew. It didn’t happen to the Betas in the same way as the Alphas, with their overdeveloped senses and their double amount of possessiveness than other wolfs. But he did remember the constant ache of not having your mate near you. Having their scent lingering on your skin or in the fabric of your clothes and not being able to get near them to smell them closer, and starting to long being surrounded by the scent that was incredibly comforting and the only thing that allows your heart to keep beating. To Kai it had to be a living hell, to have noticed it, to know it was near, out there and not being able to find it. Suho could not want to imagine what that could be for an Alpha.

“Jongin, you know I’m always trying to see it your way, but truly, it has been three days with almost no sleep at all, you don’t eat, you hadn’t had hardly any work done…” Suho sighted again.”Have you been able to talk to Sehun? You told me he knows people working there”

“He isn’t coming back until Saturday and that brat isn’t answering my phone” growled Kai, frustrated. The guy had been staying in a God-knew-where country hotel for a work trip for the last two days, in one of those where you go to relax and enter in contact with mother nature so you can establish good connections with your coworkers and learn how not piss your boss off. That sounds fun until you have to contact them, no phone, no wifi, no nothing. _Great._

“Ok, well, try not to get arrested, ok?” said Suho tiredly.

Kai smirked sadly and waved goodbye to his friend.

 

 

 

The amount of dancers that night was astonishing. A human tide filled the dance floor, and even the VIP area was unusually crowded. There were people, drunk people in fact, anywhere. Looking around, Kai saw the posters with the famous name of a Dj explaining it. That night Kai was dressed to not stand out, with plain jeans and a black shirt that allowed him to blend with the shadows.

Or at least that’s what Kai actually thought. (Cause let’s be honest for a moment here…Kai in a black shirt and well fit jeans…come on!) the women were looking at him, elbowing their friends so not to miss out the monument passing by. Men were also aware of him, some of them looked at Kai with desire, most of them with envy and even a few with pure hatred.

But Kai had no intentions on being held up by anything that wasn’t founding that person, even if that meant having his nose bleeding for the sting.

He entered the man’s bathroom, nothing. He walked around the dancefloor, in case some of the waiters were gathering up glasses or bottles or whatever the employees did there... nothing. He went to the bar, he got rid of two women, a very bold young girl (for god’s sake) and a man, he turned down three free drinks aaaand…nothing.

At some point, he tried to get into one of the storage rooms, but a commotion of shred glasses in, what appeared to be, the kitchen filled the corridor in seconds and a bouncer suggested him once again to go dancing elsewhere. The irresistible need to overpower the guy and just storm inside and turn the club upside down was nearly unbearable.

Downhearted, Kai sat on the last stool at the counter, with his back pressed against the wall and ask the barman for _anything but make it double_. The strong mixture of scents was overwhelming and the only thing he rested to do was to bury his nose inside his whiskey on the rocks so as not die of nose pain when he smelled it.

_The scent._

Stronger than ever, there it was…behind the bar. He dropped the glass on the counter, spilling the ice on it and stood up to see better. The guy that had brought him the shot was talking with another dude with cat eyes that was drying his hand with a dishcloth, frowning and pointing with his thumb towards the door behind the counter. Behind them, a woman with an impressive cleavage was serving two astonishingly colourful cocktails that must taste like rainbow dung. Following his nose, he went towards the guys.

His heart was galloping inside his chest, the hope clawing his guts as the scent was getting stronger… _Must be him_!! 

He made a sign at the barman to get him near him. He dropped the dishcloth, formed a beautiful smile and stopped in front of Kai, which was almost decided to jump over the counter and bury his nose in the barman’s neck.

“Good night. What do you want to drink tonight?” said the man amicably.

“It’s really you?” asked Kai stupidly.

“Excuse me?” the barman leaned over the bar as if he had not heard the question correctly and as he approached, Kai noticed two things.

The first was that the scent was heavenly stronger on him.

The second was that the scent _did not_ belong to the guy. At all.

The conclusions rushed through his mind. That man had been near his mate. Very very close to his mate. _Too damn_ much close. Only one thing could leave that kind of trace and Kai’s blood was at the boiling point only thinking about his mate being that intimate with someone else, doing with another person the things he would beg on his knees to be able to do.

The smart option it would have been, maybe, to ask the guy surreptitiously about any partner or fling or trying to wheedle information about the other employees out of him.

But Kai was seeing red.

“Where are they? Who are they? ” inquired Kai, adding a low growl.

“I beg your pardon?” asked the barman, with an eyebrow up in the sky, looking at his coworker that was checking Kai up.

“Is your mate? Or you’re single?”

Clearly, the barman was pretending to be deaf, cause it was impossible that Kai wouldn’t have made himself understood at this point. He needed to know NOW.

 He took the front of the guy’s shirt in his fist and got him so close that the waist of the barman went over the counter, leaving his feet dangling behind him.

“Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!!” say the barman alarmed.

“Where is she? Is a he? Is your mate? Your partner? No? _Who is the person you are fucking with_?” growled Kai, reason lost.

“What are you talking about? Who? Let me go! Soji call someone! _Fuck_! Let me GO!”

Minseok couldn’t believe what was happening there. This guy was a regular customer, everyone knew him by sight. He was a playboy and a hella good dancer but he was never rude or violent with any of the other customer or the staff. This was going too far.

“Fuck off asshole! What are you doing dude! I’m with no one and even if I was, it’s not your fucking business!!” Minseok was not a person likely to swear nor had the inclination to be violent, but he knew how to handle drunken scumbags if necessary. In just one blow he managed to take the hand’s guy off his shirt, shredding the fabric, so strong the grip was.

 

 

 

 

 Kai didn’t know how he got to his place, to say the truth. His mind was like stuffed with cotton wool. He knew he talked to Suho at one point, while the manager was scolding the guy for swearing at a customer. He explained the situation to his beta and after he let his friend convinced him that, in fact, were other ways to have someone scent mingled with yours (other than sex it is) so strongly and hearing the barman assuring his boss that Kai was mad cause he was with anyone (not that the boss really cared about that one), the relief was so powerful that his senses went to Defcon 5 to sitting in the living room with your grandma so fast that his legs wobble a bit.

He knew, of course, how possessive Wolfs were about their mates, especially if the mating wasn’t finished yet, but he never realized how far an Alpha could go. He had been really ready to slit he throat of that guy, _God_! He needed sleep.

When the manager was talking about fire the barman for swearing and molesting customers and some other bullshit, Kai made up an excuse about being drunk and that it wasn’t a fight at all but a misunderstanding and made a beeline towards the bathroom to wash his face with very cold water.

In the end, it was Suho who took him in a taxi and sent him home, making sure to give Kai very few reasonable reproaches that went straight through Kai’s mind.

 

 

****

 

 

 

It wasn’t until Friday morning when he could talk to Sehun. It seems that finally one of his messages had gone through the reception or wherever he was calling while Sehun didn’t answer his phone and received an answer call at fucking 6 am in the morning.

“Dude, where the fuck did you went?” was the salute from Kai, growling between his blue sheets and pressing his thumb and index finger against his eyeballs.

“Look we don’t get service in hell, what can I say?” Sehun sighed. “Everything’s ok? Is something going on? They tell me you called like a hundred times? What’s up? Anyone dying?”

“Yeah me, you brat. Look I need your help with something” Kai said, leaning his back against the wooding headboard. “Who you know at the club? You said you knew a hyung or something there, right? ”

“Well yeah, I know a few of them, why?” ask Sehun, while voices near them were getting louder, as a group of chatting people getting near him, making difficult to hear him over the static of the line.

“I need to find someone working there but I couldn’t find them yet, I need…I don’t know, intelligence from inside”

“Who? Who are you trying to find?” asked Sehun in a business-like manner.

“Dude, I don’t know…I just caught a scent the other day and I know it has to be from someone working there but I haven’t been able to meet them.” He could describe the scent perfectly, with all its layers and flavours, but he didn’t know anything suitable for any human. “I don’t know if is she or he, no age, no name, no physical features…nothing. Just a clean and fresh scent, with touches of honey and strawberries at the end…”

“Well that’s a lot of help,” said Sehun pretty sarcastically. Kai could almost see him rolling his eyes. “Have you tried tracking the scent in the employees?”

“Yes, Sehun. I’ve tried.  I even went at the opening time, so I could set them apart, but no one had that scent. What kind of Alpha you think are you talking with?” growled Kai.

“Yeah yeah, oh mighty Alpha.” The screeching noise on the line and a girl squeaking near Sehun almost got Kai cringing at the sound. He heard Sehun talking with someone through the line and coming back to the conversation. “Hey I need to go, they're taking us to go hiking and see the deers in the woods. Imagine it, a Wolf sightseeing the fucking deers, they’ll be lucky if I don’t cause a stampede. Try talking to Baekhyun or Kyungsoo hyung, maybe they can help you.”

“Baekhwhat and who else?”  Asked Kai as the static noise was growing louder.

“Don’t ask the manag… he doesn't li… tsiders” said Sehun

“Dude, say it again, it sounds like it’s breaking up” Kai replied, trying to be heard over the noise of the line and the chatting sound in the background.

“See yo…morrow.”

“Sehun! Se…” Kai growled frustrated over the beeping sound of the finished call.

 

He got up the bed, dragging his feet on the floor toward the shower feeling like anything and everything was against him. Many Wolfs had found their mates easily, just a whiff in their general direction and boom! Congratulations for your mating! Why it had to be so difficult for him? It wasn’t enough that his mate most surely would be human? (He acknowledged this fact the moment he realised his mate worked at the club) Why couldn’t he be like the others? Like Suho for instance, who mated his very best friend at the moment the pheromones started to kick up? Taking a deep sight Kai stepped into the shower and he started to get ready for a new long day.

 

 

 

***

 

 

When he got into the club that night, he was tired. As tired as anyone could be. Kai knew he will not be able to rest well until he knew at least who his mate was. To see his or her face, to be able to look them in the eyes and tell them _I’m here for you_ and probably they wouldn’t know just yet but they were there just for him as well. Knowing that was a bit comforting.

The music was deafening, as he liked it. Not these days though. Tonight he won’t be wandering around the club trying to find someone who may be even not there at all. He will look for help, as Sehun told him.

“Baek...something, Baekjoon or Baekjung?”

“You mean Baekhyun?” asked the woman behind the bar.

“Yes! Him! Where can I find him?” asked Kai, trying to seem harmless. Unless he was mistaken this woman was the one who was behind the counter when he... kind of...almost attacked that guy the other night. Thought today she seemed to be betting her money on her legs rather than her cleavage.

“He has storage duty tonight, but you can’t go there... I’ll tell him you’re looking for him, your name is?” She asked with a cautious look in her smokey eyes.

“Tell him I’m Sehun’s friend” better be safe than sorry...

“Ok” she took a couple of orders from customers and she headed to the kitchen through the door behind the counter.

While he kept waiting, Kai took in the surroundings. Tonight was slightly less crowd for a Friday night so there were a couple free stools beside him, he sat in one and turned around with his back against the bar facing the crowd, glad that the mixed scent tonight wasn’t as unbearable as other days.

A few minutes later a hand on his shoulder made him turned around again.

“He said he will come as soon as he finishes. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?” the girl asked in her bartender mode.

“Thanks, Whiskey will do,” Kai said before leaving the bill at the counter.

 

Another few minutes had past when someone sat down beside his stool. A big bearded man, with a few tattoos on his arm, big enough that his sleeve couldn’t cover them entirely.

Kai wasn’t fond of tattoos, he didn’t hate them, but it wasn’t a common thing in Seul, less in the Wolf community, where the ability to heal a bit faster than humans prevent the ink to settle properly and it usually left a messy trace of black on the skin. The man ones were beautifully made, though a tad old fashion for his taste. A heart, a skull, a pair of wings...the sort of thing you would see in a street gang or in jail. Kai chuckle to himself, ashamed of his prejudice.

The man took notice of him and raised an eyebrow as a question.

“Fine tattoos, man,” said Kai raising his glass, kind of apologetic for staring.

“Thanks” mutter the man

Wow, that’s what you get for being nice to people you don’t know. Kai thought as the man took his shot in a gulp and got up from his stool.

 

 “Were you looking for me?” a voice said near him.

Kai turned around once more to face a short man, maybe a couple years older than him, skinny and with a very pleasant and friendly smile in his face, which didn’t entirely reach his eyes.

“Are you Baekhyun? I'm Kai,  I’m friend with Sehun-”

“I know who you are, not by name though, but you are a regular in the VIP section, don’t you?” Baekhyun cut him with a small smirk. “I heard you had a misunderstanding with Minseok hyung a couple of nights ago? And you were at the back door yesterday when we were opening, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Answered Kai, impress about how much this man was aware of. “You see, I’m looking for someone...a ... friend of a friend of mine” explained Kai, making up the first excuse he came up with “he told me that person worked here and he told me to say hi for him... a mean, as I’m a regular customer and all that. Sehun told me you could help me.”

Kai knew this was a very poor story to tell, but he didn’t want to lose the chance to find out something for asking anything weird or being intrusive.

“Oook,” said Baekhyun, clearly not sure about buying this tale or not. “yeah, sure, I can call them for you ...the name is?”

Kai had to think fast here, he knew that person wasn’t yesterday at the club, or at least didn’t enter at the same time as the others.

“Oh yeah, he told me but I can’t remember it, but I think he told me his friend had Thursdays off?” said Kai making a blind guess and praying God that made any kind of sense to Baekhyun.

“Thursdays off? Mmh...That must be Kyungsoo, he has classes very early in the mornings on Fridays I think...” Baekhyun was talking to himself, but Kai had another name now. _Maybe..._

“Yeah, it must be him, I think the name sounds familiar! Where can I found him?”

“Oh, he was talking to Jongdae and Minho hyung before, I think he was going to the back alley” answered Baekhyun pointing with his right thumb behind him.

“Thank you,” said Kai, standing up at once and disappearing from sight.

“How many people are looking for Kyungsoo today...” mutter Baekhyun to himself remembering the relative of Kyungsoo, a bearded man, who had asked him his whereabouts in his way to the counter to meet Kai. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Kai, knowing now a name, and with the made-up excuse and with a free pass to be _looking for a friend, Baekhyun told me to come this way_ , shoved himself into the private corridor, walking calmly with his heart jumping inside his chest and the unmistakable feeling of hope in his guts.

He had taken the wrong turn twice, when he saw the door, at the end of the corridor, painted in black, with a green emergency exit sign at the top. He took the first step when he stopped in his track.

The scent again. Strong. _Unusually_ strong.

He nearly tripped over his own feet due to the fierce need of being near it, and when he put a hand in the door, he smelled another thing.

_Blood._

And fear. Acrid in his nostrils. The mere thought about the possibility of this smell coming from his mate almost put him on his knees.  He started to breathe heavily, his own heart pumping blood through his veins so powerfully that everything else went blank. His hearing amplified, his sense of balance quite different than usual, making him bend his back a bit and his fingers curving themselves as if they were the claws his ancestors used to have.

He opened the door carefully but quickly. Crouching himself on the concrete of that black alley as he closed the door, assessing the scene in front of his eyes.

The tattooed man from before was leaning over a small guy, with big round and fearful eyes, with blood in his elbow. The world stopped at that moment. It was him. _Kyungsoo_. At last. Everything around disappeared as he took in the features of his soon-to-be-mate. Or at least that was what it would have happened if the smell of fear and that patch of blood wasn’t there, blinding him. He took a deep breath, dismissing the rotten smell of the dustbins, and the sweaty scent which he recognised was from the bearded man and what he got was the acrid smell of fear and the only scent that could make his heart beat. Fresh, mint, honey, desire, love, happiness and so much more.

At the very moment that man put a hand on his mate, with his blood boiling in his veins, only seeing the face of his mate he secured his right foot and propelled himself towards the man with only one thought. _To kill._

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icephoenix13 Thank you for revising this mess! You're wonderful!!
> 
>  
> 
> Your opinion is, as always, really appreciated^^ ...just so you know hehehe

**Chapter 3**

 

 

 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a crisp white ceiling. He slowly turned his head and registered the big bed he was laying on, the white panel wood of a wardrobe on the left side of the spacious room and the night scenery behind the curtains that partially cover what appeared to be a balcony on the right.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Something about what he just saw bothered him, but his mind was a bit numb -or rather like being underwater- where you can see things but it kind of register in your brain later than it should, a bit distorted or unreal. He found out that his head weight a ton and it was difficult to just lift a finger. He groaned.

He did what he used to when he found himself with no energy to start the day and tried to find that yellow patch in form of a quite exotic flower on his ceiling, probably formed because of a smoker old tenant or more likely the son of his landlord. He searched for that form for a few minutes when it hit his mind. He jumped out of the bed, hitting his toe on the bedside table and gasping in pain trying to muffle the sound with his left hand while trying to soothe the pain with the right one.

This was not his room.

More important than that...this was not _his house_.

But, even more important than that...this house it was bound to have an owner.

Where? Who? An above all, _Why_? Why was he here? Who had brought him here?

Every image, sound and feeling of last night...he checked the balcony again...yes, it was still night...came to his mind like a furious wave, washing every other thought. Leaving him fearful and shaking.

He felt the fear and the shame he felt as he remembered his inability to defend himself, and then he heard again that sickening sound of punches, like disgusting crunches that almost made him gag, and a shiver ran through his spine as he remembered the man who had beaten his personal monster to a pulp. He had no doubt about the end of the fighting, even without witnessing it.

He tried to relax. He rested his hands on his knees and sat in the corner of the bed, breathing in and out slowly trying to figure out what he should do next...One...two...three... One...two...three...One...

After what happened all those years ago, his tolerance to violence (even just seeing it) had gone from going to the cinema to enjoy a badly acted but well-choreographed action movie to an _I’m just a Disney person_.

The psychologist of the hospital he had been while recovering from his injuries had tried to soothe his jumping reaction after hearing a sudden or strong noise, and the word trauma was mentioned. He thought he was just exaggerating, but as the months went by, he was aware that his reactions were indeed a bit odd and accepted that it may be an issue there. As time passed though, his reactions became softer and he was able to regain some balance even though he knew he may always have a higher sensibility than others.

One... two...three...One...two...three...

A bit calmer now, he lifted his head and considered his situation. He was inside a strange house, with probably strange people. He inspected himself and was glad to find out he was unharmed (leaving aside the scratch on his elbow, which had been treated by the way) and completely dressed. _Good._

With a reassuring grip on his knees, he headed for the door and twisting the knob he opened it.

 

 

 

What he saw through the tiny crack of the door was not a room, but a stairs landing, just a few squares meters that divided what seemed to be the second floor (if what he saw through the rails was really the front door). He distinguished three other heavy doors, like the one in his bedroom. Kyungsoo breathed deeply again and left the security of the room. He headed for the stairs, crossing the landing with a few steps, thankfully realising that the floor was made of expensive marble and not wood, which undoubtedly would have creaked with the sound of a bullet with his luck.

With good luck ( _this time_ ) on his side, Kyungsoo started to go down the un-creaking steps when he heard the first voice, coming up from the first floor.

He didn’t know the voice, but it was definitely masculine and even though he couldn’t figure out more than a few words he noticed the exasperating tone of someone repeating the same thing for the fifth time.

Of course, those just _few words_ made him sweat cold.

 

“I tol...ou...kidnappi......rong,”

 

Wait. A. Moment.

 

Kidnapping? Was he kidnapped? Why? That didn’t make any sense at all. Who would like to kidnap a club waiter with no connections and even less money? He went down a few more steps to hear better being careful not to be seen. He needed to get the hell out of here, but first, he needed reassurance that he won’t be followed or stopped. God, he didn’t even have his shoes on, _where on earth were his shoes_??

 

Suddenly, a second voice boomed through the hall and reached Kyungsoo clearly and with a rather unexpected amusing tone.

“I’m not kidnapping him!” said that voice as if that statement was the most ridiculous thing ever heard.

“Oh, really?” Asked the first voice “So, when the kid wakes up, are you going to tell him goodnight and let him go to his house?”

“Fuck, of course not. Oh come on Suho, you know how this works. I didn’t hear you complain about it when Yixing took you in his- ”

“But that’s exactly my point Jongin!”Retorted exasperated that Suho. “Yixing was my best friend, I knew what was happening at the time, I was _glad_ it was happening, but he doesn’t know you, he is not one of us, he doesn’t know the old ways, you cannot keep someone in your house without his consent Jongin, That’s kidnapping” Ok, that conversation was getting weirder and weirder. They seemed to kidnap people and _enjoy it_? He needed to get out.

“I know that, but I always can explai-” the sudden stop of the words made Kyungsoo almost flinched. He didn’t make any sound, did he? Sharpening his hear, he tried to figure out what the hell was going on through the hall when two things happened at the same time.

The first one was a figure appearing just in front of him, a dark figure who towered him while the front door was opened. In a split second he looked both figures and as he recognised a friendly and familiar face he jumped towards the front door.

“Wait-” the figure that just came up from the living room said, lifting his arm as to reach for Kyungsoo, who was really preoccupied at that moment in hiding himself behind a really bewildered puppy man.

“Hey, what’s going on here? Kyungsoo hyung? What are you doing here? Why are you hiding? Jongin what-”

As Sehun dropped the bag he was holding, Kyungsoo spied from behind him to finally see properly whoever was at the living room door.

  _He knew that man._

 The light behind his back made his features dark and the lean body just a mere shadow, but he recognised him at once. He was the man from the alley, the one that had beaten up his nightmare.

That man took a step forward as Sehun switched the light on.

He was right. He _knew_ he wouldn’t like to find him in a dark alley after all, Kyungsoo thought as Kai stared back.

 

***

 

 

Kai didn’t seem to be physically able to look away from him. Kyungsoo was the most perfect creature in this world, the scent coming from him made his heart race at such strong and quick pace than he thought he might faint, yet at the same time, a feeling of fullness made him take a full breath of satisfaction. When he had taken him upstairs earlier that night and went down to the living room, his inner wolf was so pleased that the house showed a faint scent lingering in the corridor and the hall that if he really had a tail he would have been wailing it like madly. In his sleep, Kyungsoo... _Kyungsoo_ ... the name sounded so perfectly within his mind he couldn’t wait to say it out loud, had seemed so peaceful, with his lips so soft and his eyes relaxed his beauty had hit him so forcefully that almost, _almost_ had made him forget what had happened in the alley, but as the heavenly smell enhance his senses the acrid and then feeble scent of fear lingering in him had sent shivers all over his spine.

Now he seemed to be frightened. Of course, that man had scared him to death but what he couldn’t understand was why, for the name of god, was Kyungsoo clinging to Sehun as his life depended on it. His inner wolf was growling with anger and fear at the strong rejection.

 

“I think we all need to talk,” Suho’s voice said as he got near them. “You’re Kyungsoo, right? Nice to meet you, I’m Suho, Kai’s and Sehun’s friend. Let’s get to the living room, so you can have something to drink...Is it your elbow right? It still hurts?”

All of these questions, said in a soft and matter of factly tone of voice, made Kyungsoo relax and released Sehun’s arm.

“It’s ok...uh...” said Kyungsoo looking around not really sure of what was happening or if he was really not in danger there.

“And you Sehun? We thought you were coming tomorrow morning,” asked Suho with curiosity in his voice.

“Everyone is coming tomorrow; I took the last bus, Jongin’s call made me worry a bit.”

Suho nodded approvingly and as he turned around returning to the living room Kyungsoo looked at Sehun, who was now having a stare-fight with Kai and asked “What are you doing here Sehun?” he whispered.

“I live here hyung. Why are _you_ here?”

 “I don’t...know, I think...I... need to go!” Kyungsoo looked at his feet, trying to make his shoes appear magically when Kai spoke.

“ _Please_...stay.” the thought of him leaving unbearable.

Kyungsoo stared at him. He remembered then why he had liked Kai before. He was really handsome. His body was well sculpted, not bulky but fit enough. His movements were smooth and now that he had heard it, his voice was deep and soft, like melted chocolate. But it was his eyes that made him rethink about leaving. They showed such pleading look, even though he was still frowning, that all of his thoughts crumbled leaving him without knowing what to do.

As he looked back to Sehun, he thought he heard a soft growl coming from Kai ... but then Sehun nodded and the three of them headed for the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As everyone sat down in the living room, Suho, who Kyungsoo had recognised to be that reasonable first voice ( _even if he likes to be kidnapped_ ) left a warm cup of tea in his hands and started to talk.

“I know this might be a bit confusing for you Kyungsoo, but I don’t want you to be scared. You’re safe here. Kai told me what happened at the club, I assume you were about to be attacked. Is that correct?”

Kyungsoo looked around, avoiding the intense look that Kai was directing at him from the corner of the room. He couldn’t help but feel wary about Kai, a mixed feeling was stuck between his chest and stomach, he knew he liked Kai before, and even seeing him now with a focused stare and a frown, he still could notice the attraction he felt towards the man... but he was scared of him, of the things he could do, of the brutal force he had shown that night.

What Kyungsoo didn’t know was the reason behind Kai staying so far from him, when all of Kai’s body was telling him to go _closer_. So _much_ closer. He knew that now, with the scent of his mate mingling with his in his own house, to being able to look straight at his face was making his inner wolf go berserk, clawing his inside to reach that person who would make him feel whole again. But he _also_ knew that if he went closer he would jump over the clearly unease man and therefore scared him even more. That’s not what he had planned to do it. He frowned. He was planning to let Kyungsoo sleep comfortably in his own room (the thought of his scent mixed with his in the sheets almost made him moan) and then, in the morning, explaining to a relaxed and well-rested Kyungsoo about him being his mate and everything else.

But of course, as everything regarding his mating, went wrong. He frowned again.

“Yeah, I think. Han Ji Guk, I mean that man...” he took a deep breath and a sip of the tea, feeling better as the hot liquid went down warming him from inside.

“You knew that bearded tattoed man?” Kai growled from his corner

“Um...yes, um...we had...kind of a history together,” Another growl ( _Was he imagining things_?) “He was sent to jail after... ahem, it was kind of my fault he ended up between bars anyway so now he's out, he was seeking revenge, I expect,” Kyungsoo said, not quite sure why he had omitted the reason behind that prison sentence.

Kai inhaled deeply as a different scent was coming from his mate. That acrid smell of fear again and something sweet, not good sweet, but sticky disgusting sweet scent...was that shame? He frowned again.

“You’re awfully afraid of him, and you seemed to feel shame, why?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes doubled in size as he heard the question. How did Kai know that?

“Jongin,” Suho said with a warning tone. But as Kai stared at him, all Alpha power on display he recoiled and sighed softly.  He knew how his Alpha would be feeling knowing his mate was being threatened, but he had wanted to make Kyungsoo feel relaxed and comfortable. Kai, as an Alpha was now more focussed on getting rid of the danger rather than on anything else. Of course, that was what made him a good Alpha, his ability to sense danger before anyone else, and the ability to face it on time. But that came with a power display that might disturb human Kyungsoo. For Sehun and himself, was obvious the meaning of the scent coming from Jongin, a furious wave of protectiveness and alert. But Kyungsoo, as a human, couldn't smell those things and the only thing he may noticed was the kind of aggressive posture Kai was showing them.

“ _Why_?” Asked Kai again in a deep tone, all focused on Kyungsoo. If his mate was in danger, he needed to know. That man had seemed to be a threat, but if the issue was deeper than what he had thought...

Suho frowned at Kai. This wasn’t making it easier for the nervous man.

“It’s not...I mean...Ahh...” Kyungsoo sighted reluctantly “Five years ago...I was working at another club and Han Ji Guk was a regular customer there,” he gulped, trying to make the lump in his throat to go away. ”He used to tease me a lot, nothing really ... just comments and few touches, by that time I was good at avoiding that type of customers but...well, one night, he was upset or something and he corned me to ask me to do... something f-for him...something se-“ he stopped clearing his throat, blushing furiously  “In any case...I refused.” With a trembling hand, he took the cup to his lips and took a big sip. “I...I really only noticed the first punch...When I regained conscience I was in the hospital, had gone down through three surgeries and he had been arrested.” he said, playing with the fabric of his shirt that covered his collarbone.

“He attacked you. That’s no reason to feel ashamed, Kyungsoo.” said Suho soothingly, guessing what kind of favour that man would have asked for.

“I couldn’t defend myself, and the fear I felt tonight...I’m a man, it’s embarrassing-“

Sensing something Kyungsoo couldn’t understand, Sehun and Suho half raised from their sits and turned towards Kai. He was shaking. His hands were curling into fists and his breath was increasing quickly and heavily.

And then, Kyungsoo _really_ heard a growl. A strong and deep growl coming from Kai.

 “I’m going to kill him again. And again.” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Sehun jumped from his sit as Kai took the first step towards the door. Almost colliding with him, he started talking to him in such low volume Kyungsoo couldn’t hear anything but the feeble buzz of the conversation.

Suho turned his attention to Kyungsoo. Who was still trying to comprehend what Kai just said.

Kill him? _Again?_ He had killed-?

“Is...Is he dead?” asked Kyungsoo in a surprisingly steady and quite strong tone of voice.

The conversation stopped at once. Kai looked to Kyungsoo and with a deep frown, he said “No,” Kyungsoo heard how Suho relished a sight, not knowing if it was due to relief or concern. “Not yet anyway.”

“You didn’t tell me how you handled it. Where is he? Anyone saw it?” asked Suho.

Kyungsoo, still sitting on the couch, was hearing the conversation as thousands of questions and terrible conclusions rushed through his mind. Why that Suho, who had seemed since the beginning a very reasonable and well...good person didn’t even flinch at the thought of Kai beating someone to death? Why their first concern was about not drawing attention? Or how did he handle, what? The body?

 

“I called for help after I checked Kyungsoo was unharmed and safe...and... after my senses came back to normal,” he shivered just a bit, as the memory came back. “I hated every word I said to the paramedics, I should have let him died in that filthy alley.” Continued Kai, brutal in his speech.

“You called from your phone? Jongin! You know we can’t get the attention that would-” Sehun started as Kai growled at him, making Sehun dropped his head a little and bit his lower lip. Kai exhaled while looking at him and patted him on the shoulder in an apologetic way.

Kyungsoo thought that Sehun indeed looked like a puppy man.

“I called from a phone booth on my way here, I didn’t say my name just that I witnessed a fight in that alley.”

 “Why you need to hide from the paramedics?”  Kyungsoo asked Kai, demanding answers. “ _Who are you_? Why did you do that to that man? You don’t even know me...”

“Kyungsoo,” Suho started, while Kyungsoo was still focused on Kai “what Jongin did this night...was hardly considered self-defence. We all know, at least now, he was going to hurt you-” he said explaining the first question, deliberately casting aside the other ones.

“I could have told them.” Glaring at Suho once more “I mean, he had looked for me for two whole years, he had been relished from jail with an order not to come near me, they told me when it happened. I’m sure the police would take that into consideration. It’s not difficult to explain that to them.”

Kai stared at Kyungsoo for a while. Thinking. He knew they must tell him sooner or later, what they were, considering that from now on, Kyungsoo, undoubtedly, would be part of the pack, knowingly or not. He was the Alpha’s mate. He was one of them now.

“I was planning on explaining to you tomorrow,” Kai said rubbing his face with both hands. He looked like he was nervous about something, but someone who had _handled_ that man in a blink of an eye could not be agitated about anything else...

 

 

 

As a matter of fact, Kai was trembling. He knew that telling a full human that they existed was difficult, more so to believe it. The mere thought of Kyungsoo rejecting him because of what he was made him shiver like a leaf. He knew there was really no question about winning Kyungsoo over. Not being able to do it was extremely rare but what if... It didn’t happen to Kris, Kai thought, an Alpha from a pack from the south of the city with whom they had a kind of brotherhood. He was able to win Tao over almost immediately, but well, he hadn’t beaten up a man in front of his human... He started to approach the sofa when he nodded at Suho, who understanding, took the lead towards the door with Sehun following him. 

When Kai sat down next to Kyungsoo, _at last_ , something he wasn’t expecting happened. As he took in the wonderful scent of his mate, as he became surrounded by it, everything in his mind disappeared. Every bit of tension, every doubt about them, every single thought about this damn conversation going wrong just faded from his mind. Everything became clear and the only thing that mattered was _him._

Kyungsoo.

Kyung Soo.

_Kyungsoo._

A sudden movement made him recover lucidity. He was almost over Kyungsoo who was grabbing the side of the sofa so hard his knuckles were white. With a fearful look in his eyes Kai had promised himself not to see again.

He coughed and put a safe distance between them right away. Not knowing if it was to not scare him again or if it was to not jump on top of the man.

“Sorry...um...sorry,” Kai said.

Kyungsoo nodded uneased. Kai had looked like he was in a sort of trance. He didn’t scare him, it was something else. As Kai was getting near, his heart had started to beat like mad, but not in a wrong way. _That_ was what had made him feel fear. He was now 98.5% secure no one was going to hurt him in this place. But his _own_ reaction was a bit unsettling. 

“What I’m about to tell you, I think it might be difficult to believe but I assure you, this is not a joke.” Kai started quietly.

Kyungsoo’s mind began to select options, each one more bizarre than the previous one. They were government spies, a mobster’s gang, they were hired kidnappers, tycoons ( _well that house should cost a fortune_ ) with very rare kinks...

“I...we, are a bit different from you, uh...you asked why I did that to that Han Jook man before....uh...I’ve been looking for you all this week. I've been trying to meet you at the club the last few nights.” Kai started not knowing very well how this would end.

“Were you looking for me?” Astonished as he remembered his conversation with Minho and Jongdae ... tonight? It seemed to him that several days had passed ... "Then why didn’t you ask for me?" Kyungsoo said knowing that he would have avoided it by all possible means.

"This is the part that gets complicated..." Kai made a face and continued, scratching his neck in an insecure way "You see, I didn’t know the person I was looking for was you."

Kyungsoo didn’t understand. If he was looking for him, how could he not know who he was looking for? This conversation had neither head nor tail.

"We are part of a group that... can recognize the scent of people. It is one of our ... eh... qualities. You have a very special scent, you smell of mint, honey and curiously a bit of strawberry, and I wanted to find it, to find you, later I'll tell you why ... I didn’t know to whom that essence belonged, so I went to the club every night trying to find a trail of that smell. I knew you were working there because I recognized the same scent in several of the waiters, but when I got close to them I immediately knew that they were not the person I was looking for. "Kyungsoo remembered the hugs mentioned by his co-workers. “One night I thought I had found the person I was looking for...a bartender ... I think I got him into trouble-"

"Minseok hyung, Jongdae told me they had almost kicked him out for fighting with you..."

"Yeah well, when I got close to the bar I noticed your scent. It was a very _very_ strong trace and recognizing that it was not his ... well ...”

"That night I cut a little with some glasses and Minseok hyung helped me to clear the wound," commented Kyungsoo showing the space between his thumb and forefinger where a wound almost healed appeared while frowning as if reproaching Kai for getting such a kind person into problems.

"That's what Suho told me. The contact with the blood makes the scent stick more strongly, like ... well, I thought it was something else but the question is, it was while looking for you that I found you in the alley and then I saw that man threatening you ... and ... " Kai began to breathe intensely, it seemed that that memory incited something that Kyungsoo didn’t want to see again.

"But why were you looking for me? We do not know each other, what do you need from me? "Kyungsoo said trying to divert the subject elsewhere. His stomach twisting at the thought that it was not a hot chick the person Kai had been looking for as he previously had thought, but _him_.

 “Kyungsoo, I am a Wolf.” _As if that explained everything._

“Wolf, like in sheeps and wolves? Or…Ahh” Kyungsoo gasped “Oh my god! Are you part of a gang?”

“No liste-“  

“Are you in the mafia? That’s why you were talking about kidnapping people before?”

“What? No! We’re-”

“I’m kidnapped now?!” Kyungsoo shouted, losing focus, all his suspicions confirmed.

“KYUNGSOO,” Kai yelled holding him by the shoulders to stop the ridiculous spiral of nonsense. " _We’re not human_!”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first made (in my mind)  this story more straightforward...but the slow burn is stronger than me...I can't help it!! Sorry...
> 
> Be happy!!

**Chapter 4**

 

 

 

 

 

After the initial shock of someone screaming in his face, Kyungsoo's brain began to spin and work again. His eyebrows rose, his forehead wrinkled and his lips formed a round and perfect “o”.

Kai saw the expression of surprise, disbelief and suspicion begin to form on Kyungsoo's face. Attentive to any change that may indicate the imminent arrival of a faint or worse, he fixed his eyes on Kyungsoo’s with the firm intention to catch him if he fell.

Kyungsoo wasn’t a person prone to fainting – What had happened before was an exception, Kyungsoo reassured himself - but he was terribly tempted to scream like a madman. His brain, however, decided to opt for disbelief, which took shape with a snort.

"You’re not human?" Kyungsoo said with mock seriousness.

"No, yes, well... not quite" Kai replied, taking a reluctant step back to clear a bit the haze of his head, but without letting Kyungsoo's shoulders go.

"Okay. So what are you? " Kyungsoo, who prided himself on being a sensible person, resented being taken for a fool. “Aliens? And you came from the stars?” The phrase _I'm a Wolf_ crossed his mind " Hold on ... wolf ... are you saying that you are ... werewolves?” This was getting better and better ...

Kai - no matter how much it hurt - understood his mate attitude. Of course he knew that the idea was hard to believe, but a part of him, the part that still believed in the stories his mother had told him as a child, had wanted to believe that the love of his life would open his arms at the moment he explained everything, including about being a Wolf.

Kai inhaled sharply and answered with a nod.

Kyungsoo also nodded. Repeatedly. Realizing what he was saying.

Gently, without losing his calm appearance, he raised both hands to grab Kai's forearms causing Kai to let go.

"Ok," Kyungsoo said, nodding again and swallowing hard. "OK," he repeated again taking a step back.

 _This man is crazy_ , Kyungsoo thought.

Kai relaxed a bit, encouraged by the maturity with which Kyungsoo was taking the news.

"Suho and Sehun are also Wolfs. They are members of the pack, they are like my family."

Pack ... family ... This seemed more and more like gangland...

"Our lineage is old, and our family has always lived in peace with the community and the full humans. In fact, we live our lives like you and like any other person. The only thing that makes us different is that we have ... special abilities. "

“Special abilities?” asked Kyungsoo almost sure he didn’t want to know them.

Kai, pointed to the sofa, making a gesture so Kyungsoo, still restless and surprised, could sit down so he could finish explaining everything to him.

Kyungsoo, still looking at Kai suspiciously, sat on the edge of the couch keeping his back straight and his hands tightly clasped to his knees, with the firm resolve to run if the situation got worse.

Kai's soft smile made him nervous.

 He was still very handsome.

_And totally nuts._

Kyungsoo had always been a person who tried to live without prejudice, he also knew that there were many mental illnesses that could cause illusions and beliefs beyond imagination, but having to face a person with such delirium had his legs shaking.

"High sense of smell, acute hearing... We also have more strength, more speed and we heal sooner than humans ... but we also work, go to school, pay taxes, etc. We are a discrete community, of course, the government knows about our existence but we still keep the secret. The Wolf community - that's what they call us - is made up of packs, of families. I am the Alpha of this pack, Suho and Sehun are betas.” Kai continued.

"Eh ... .Great" Kyungsoo said thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to get out of the house without being followed. "I hope that after telling me this you don’t have to kill me hehe," he said jokingly – which, by the way, was not funny at all.

"Kill y ... what? No! Kyungsoo, you're safe here, we've already told you, I just want you to be part of this family too,” he said jovially and slightly exasperated.

It was true that words had never been Kai's strongest point, and he regretted them just after finishing saying them as soon as he noticed the trace of unease emanating from Kyungsoo at those words that were meant to be reassuring.

Kyungsoo's breathing picked up slightly. The idea of being abducted by a bunch of crazy people made him extremely nervous.

The soft footsteps that sounded at the entrance of the living room made Kyungsoo wince.

“Sorry, we tried to enter as loudly as possible...We tried not to overhear the conversation but...you know” Suho said apologetically pointing at his ear.

He and Sehun approached the couple and taking a pair of chairs they sat near them. Suho looked at Kai as if asking for permission and after the nod of the latter, Suho talked.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but is the truth. The fact we’re unknown doesn’t mean we do not exist. Werewolves exist and we… Wolfs…are living proof of that. ” Suho continued with a gentle tone as Sehun nodded approvingly.

“You can’t truly believ…I mean, Werewolves? Really?” said Kyungsoo appealing to reason. “But…that’s impossible…so what? You grow hair with the full moon, have claws and fangs and you’re killed by silver bullets?” he asked, making a pleading gesture, trying to inject some common sense into the conversation.

“Well hyung…silver bullets kill anyone, you see?”

Kai looked at Sehun with a frown. Convincing Kyungsoo was difficult enough as it was without Sehun’s help.

“No,” said Suho “the ability to change left us generations ago. There are a few Alphas that can still transform at the peak of the full moon, but they are rare and the change only stays for a few minutes.”

“The danger that triggers the change no longer exists, now we live in cities and there aren’t predators big enough so these defences have been disappearing with the passage of time. We only have the stronger senses now.” finished Kai.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring incredulously at the trio in front of him. A delirium so well-armed and apparently shared by Sehun and the seemingly sensible Suho was really _really_ disturbing.

After excusing himself to go to the bathroom and following the direction Sehun was pointing at, he closed the door (and locked it) and sat on the toilet rubbing his eyes tiredly, trying to think how to get out of a house where the people inside were trying to fool him into a weird group or where they believed everything it was said that night, which was even worse.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Kai was pacing up and down the living room. Everything was going wrong. Every time he tried to take a step forward Kyungsoo fidgeted and became defensive. Ok, the man had had a rough night, but there was no way to make him understand they- he- only wanted the best for him.

“I think this would need more time,” Sehun said, breaking the silence.

“I agree,” Suho said with a nod. “Kai…Kai! I think it’d be best if we take him home for now …”

“No” growled Kai, stubborn. “I told you before, Suho, I need him, AND this is the best place…”

“But it is not HIS home,” said Suho back. “The night has been hard enough for the kid and he is anxious, he must be feeling insecure and he doesn’t know us…we need to give him space, to let him be within his comfort zone so he can think through what we said tonight. I know it will be a hell for you, Kai, but… he is a fully human and we’ve never had a full one so close to our affairs before.”

“We know Tao,” Sehun said, smiling slightly.

“You know Tao was different, he was already aware of the Wolf community even though he knew no one personally,” Suho replied.

“Yeah” chuckled Sehun through his teeth, “and he started drooling over Kris at first sight.”

Suho smiled kindly remembering how obvious and rather cute was that couple before turning to look at Kai, who had positioned himself by the window and was looking outside with a fierce but pensive look. He approached him and put a gentle hand on Kai’s shoulder.

“I think it would be best to act with caution, we don’t know how Kyungsoo will react when he finishes taking in the situation. And the last thing you want is him running away from you” at that Kai frowned deeper “Let him go home, sleep in his own bed and tomorrow will be another day.”

Sighing deeply and with a knot in the pit of his stomach just thinking about parting ways with his newly found mate, Kai nodded gloomily.

 

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo finally got out of the bathroom, he found Kai waiting for him at the hall, playing with some keys.

“You had a rough night so I guess you’ll be tired,” Kai said, clenching his jaw, clasping his teeth together so the words his heart was yelling didn’t escape, “I’ll take you home.”

Kyungsoo nodded feeling grateful, but still…

“Are Sehun or Suho coming as well?” he asked hopefully, he didn’t want to go alone with Kai.

Kai stared at Kyungsoo thoroughly, took a deep breath and nodded. “If you want to.”

 

 

 

 

 

On the way home, Kyungsoo noticed the strong grip Kai used on the steering wheel and the looks Sehun was giving him, the youngest seemed worried about something. Sitting at the back of the car - a white, familiar and perfectly recognizable SUV- Kyungsoo was looking through the window monitoring that they were, indeed, heading home.

What he didn’t notice- but Sehun was guessing -was how difficult the journey was for Kai. His first instinct was to take Kyungsoo to his house, as that was the end of all hunting. But _no_ , Kai shook his head, squeezing the steering wheel saying to himself over and over again that _he needed to be considerate,_ that _he is human_ , _Kai,_ _give him time_. _Slowly, Kai_. His inner wolf, on the other side, was growling and ripping apart his chest yearning to go out and meet his soulmate.

Sehun - witnessing the ordeal and sensing with pity the pure emotions emanating from his alpha- looked away feeling sad knowing he couldn’t do anything to improve the situation.

 

 

 

 

Even harder than the first part of their trip, it was to take the road back. After seeing the neighbourhood where Kyungsoo lived, a labyrinth of narrow streets, steep slopes and a hundred thousand dark places to hide, Kai grumbled and bit his cheeks with each step he took. After stopping several times the impulse to take Kyungsoo by the neck and drag him back to the car, Kyungsoo stopped in front of a tiny two-storey building where there was an outdoor corridor with two doors on each floor.

"Thanks for bringing me home," Kyungsoo said to both of them, but looking only at Sehun.

Kai growled and frowned. He stopped when Kyungsoo flinched and looked around trying to find the focus of the sound, purposely avoiding Kai's gaze.

Sehun coughed, somewhat uncomfortable and after a few words of farewell and good wishes, he turned to go down the steep hill that would take them back to the car as soon as Kyungsoo went to the front door.

Kai, on the other hand, was firmly anchored to the ground. His legs were slightly open, arms crossed and eyebrows almost together watching like a hawk every step of his mate, without losing any detail until the door on the right on the second floor closed with a screech that would probably be heard from their own house.

“I do not like this. Not at all,” Kai said, the words coming out of his mouth in a mixture of moan and grunt.

Kai, looked around, looking for possible threats in the small convenience store on the corner and thinking how comfortable it would be to spend the night on the little wooden bench outside the shop when Sehun began to push his arm, telling him the danger was over and reminding him that guy was off the picture _so come on, let’s get some sleep too_.

 Kai could have sworn he had also heard him say something like "alphas" in a very low and very exasperated tone. Thinking about his sanity _and_ the physical health of his beta, he decided that he must have imagined it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stood a few minutes leaning on the door, just breathing. It was a very confusing night. First, the encounter with Ji Guk, which was difficult enough, the sensation of fear sent shivers through his spine again as an aftermath of the confrontation. And then, the kidnapping thing (he _was_ kidnapped, no matter what Kai might say) and the discovery that the most handsome guy in the club, their VIP God, his crush was completely.out.of.his.mind.

The jump he made when the knock on the door assaulted his hears was historic. With a hand on his chest, Kyungsoo spied through the peephole expecting a murderer with an axe at the very least…or Kai, instead what he saw was a Byun Baekhyun in pj’s and a disgusting black eye.

He opened the door quickly tripping over his own feet.

“ What happened? Who did tha-?”  Kyungsoo asked hastily, brushing softly under his eye… realizing it was only eyeliner. He sighed with relief.

“ What happened to me? What happened to you? I just heard the door… are you ok? You can’t  disappear on me like this, I was worried sick!!” said Baekhyun with a strangled voice.

They enter the house, Baekhyun tailing Kyungsoo as he put a kettle on the stove to make a well deserve tea.

“Jongdae went to look for you because you were taking so long and he found that relative of yours in the alley, he's badly injured Kyungsoo, and you were gone! I thought they took you…” Baekhyun said rather agitated.

“Wait…who? My relative? What are you talking about?” asked Kyungsoo confused.

“Well…I don’t know, do I? That man asked me where you were and he said it was your relative… a distant uncle or something? He’s in the hospital, maybe you should-”

“He is not relative of mine,” said Kyungsoo with a deep voice. “He was Han Ji Guk”

Baekhyun stood motionless for a few seconds. Not really registering that piece of news. It was really interesting to see his reaction, his mouth went wide open and his eyes round as plates.

His friendship with Baekhyun was a long one. He was a childhood friend, but Baekhyun’s father had to travel a lot because of work so they finally moved in their last year of primary school. They met again by chance in a café in front of the study center where Kyungsoo was taking his classes. As sometimes happens when people part ways being really good friends, time seemed not have passed. Knowing Kyungsoo since such young age and now being neighbours as well ( _because it’s cheaper and that’s final Soo_ ) Baekhyun knew nearly everything about Kyungsoo’s life, even the encounter with Han Ji Guk, so his reaction was almost expected.

After convincing Baekhyun to sit down at the little kitchen table, Kyungsoo explained everything to him. Baekhyun was a good listener, he usually interrupted a lot, but today – maybe because he was scared for his friend- he was the perfect audience.

“But…this is good, right?” asked Baekhyun after Kyungsoo had finished his tea and his story. “I mean, the bad guy has been punished and your crush- I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about that- saved the day. What’s the problem?”

“Really, Baekhyun? The part where I said they believed themselves as werewolves don’t bother you? At all? ”

“Oh, yeah… ” Muttered Baekhyun rubbing his eyes and making the black eye even more pronounced. “The thing is…it kinda rings a bell somehow…”

“Nevermind that, that wasn’t the real problem though,” sighed Kyungsoo, serious again. “You didn’t see him when he was hitting _him_. I mean, it was…I was really scared. ”

“But that’s perfectly normal Kyungsoo, that guy beat you up really badly, it’s comprehensible that seeing him again-” said Baekyun in an attempt to comfort his friend.

“Not him. Kai. At that moment I was afraid of… Kai” whispered Kyungsoo “If he is this violent and can do that so effortlessly and with such force…I…”

 Remembering how his heart had reacted with Kai even after seeing that made him shiver.

Baekhyun extended his arm to reach Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They stayed like that for a few moments, just thinking about the things that had happened that loooong night.

“You need to rest Soo. Bed, now. Chop chop”

 Kyungsoo smiled after hearing the name Baekhyun had used when little. After getting in bed, Baekhyun sat beside him and took his hand.

“Just one thing,” said Baekhyun “if what I understood about your story is right, Kai went to the alley because of you, so I think he was there to protect, not to harm. Keep that in mind Soo-ah. Not all the fighting in the world is terrible. Some of them are worthy. Sometimes, people find something worth fighting for.”

And with those words he got up and murmuring _I’ll close the door_ , he left.

Kyungsoo thought about what he said, he considered his friend’s words had a point and his mind did tell him Kai might have beat that excuse of a human because of him, because Han Ji Guk had seemed a threat to another human being but his heart was saying a different tale. That reaction was really disproportionate considering they barely know each other. He understood that some people may throw a punch trying to stop someone, but _that_ had been simply too much. Beside his behaviour in that alley, Kai hadn’t seemed prone to have rage explosion, he had seemed a bit grumpy but a bit shy if that made any sense. Apart from his delirium of being a mythological creature, he was…normal. What was in his mind? Why the scene he saw in that alley put him so violent? Why would happen if was Kyungsoo the one who displease him? Would he attack him in the same way?

Setting those disturbing questions aside Kyungsoo thought that at least one thing was sure. He wanted to stop working at the club. Those kinds of encounters won’t be the last ones if he kept working on night shifts. He will need another job…and made it work with his studies… In any case, he was sure Kai will not be a part of his life anymore. Just the memory of a really weird night.

 

_How wrong he was._

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

 

 

 

 

Kai woke up as the fine rays of sunlight peeked out the balcony, through the curtains. He had not slept well. During the short time that the dream had trapped him, he was dreaming of Kyungsoo, going down a long corridor. He had gone behind him, noticing his essence so close, but with each step that Kyungsoo took, he moved farther away, without hearing him call him, without hearing how Kai’s footsteps became a race that never reached the finish line.

He turned his head, brushing his cheek against the pillow and felt the remnant of Kyungsoo's essence on the cloth. He had slept for a while there last night. Kai inspired deeply. That was _his_ place, although the young man didn’t know it yet. If only he could tell him how right it was to have him sleeping in his sheets, _with him_ , in this house ... he sighed and got up.  He had a lot to do.

 

One of the first things he did was to phone an acquaintance in the police. He needed to know that the bastard who had hurt Kyungsoo was out of action ... He was.

After talking to his friend, his fear subsided, although only a little. Apparently, the man was seriously injured in the hospital, broken ribs, a few internal damages and apparently his legs won’t be working for a long time, that’s if he managed to wake up from the coma he was due to the concussion. He would not give problems from now on.

His _human_ side felt a pang of remorse for having done so much damage to another human being, but his inner wolf gloated with delight at having eliminated his mate's threat. According to what the police had told him _unofficially, of course_ , it was that the case had been closed as a settling of scores. "He's an ex-convict with many debts and some other problem with the southern bands, the truth is that I'm surprised they have not done more to him ... this guy knows how to look for troubles ..."

 _Sure he did_.

You do not mess with Wolfs if you know what's good for you.

For a moment he wondered if he should go to the hospital to really make sure that man wouldn’t go near Kyungsoo anymore, but his heart was already looking away at that moment.

He took the keys, played with them for a second, thoughtfully, gave them a firm squeeze and left.

.

.

.

 

The bell door woke Kyungsoo up. He checked the time and groaned, remembering the class he was missing at that moment. For a second the guilt filled him but after remembering the events of the previous night he mentally gave himself an encouraging pat on the back and decided he well deserved a day off.  The bell rang again.  Dragging his feet until the tiny hall he opened to Baekhyun carelessly, without really looking towards his best friend and neighbour to let him in turning around to head for the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t do that,” said a low, soft voice from the door.

Kyungsoo stopped dead. He turned abruptly and found himself looking at Kai’s frowning expression.

“I thought it was…Wh-what are you doing here?”

“You shouldn’t open the door without asking. It’s dangerous.” Kai ignored him, still standing in the doorway, crossing his arms making the plastic bag hanging from his right wrist to swing hypnotically.

 “He’s the only one I usually expect, I’m not used to other people to come here.”  _Least of all you_. Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why he should give any explanation about why he did things the way he did it, but the authority in Kai’s pose and his frown demanded answers. Kyungsoo could not help it.

Pleased to know that Kyungsoo didn’t open his home indiscriminately he asked:

“Can I come in? I bought breakfast…lunch?” he said, showing the bag.

“I...don’t...I have to...” Kyungsoo looked around trying to make an effective excuse. He tried to remember how his place was last time he had checked. Had he washed the dishes? Had he picked the clothes from the chairs of the kitchen?

“I just wanted to be sure you were ok?” Kai felt a slight disappointment at Kyungsoo’s doubt.

After looking Kai’s face, this time without a frown, Kyungsoo thought he saw a glimpse of sadness and even if it vanished the next second that made him feel guilty of the animosity he was showing to the man that, even though he scared him a bit, had helped him the previous night.

“Oh... sure, ahem...come in.”

 

 

 

Entering Kyungsoo’s home was like getting in a steamy bathtub filled with hot water, at first it was suffocating, but when you finally sink into it…

Kai closed his eyes and let out a sight. Kyungsoo’s scent was everywhere, it was really comforting and yet his heart was beating even faster than when Kyungsoo had opened the door and he had breathed the air the movement of his turn near the door had sent in his direction. He had to cross his arms in order to not embrace the little thing with bed hair and thin lines from the sheets on his chicks.

After a few moments with his hands forming a tight fist and mentally reciting the alphabet backwards, Kai opened his eye to the view of Kyungsoo running from side to side of the room with clothes in one hand and an empty cup in the other. The flat was small, the kitchen had a tiny table made for two which served as a division with the living room. At his right, there was an old greyish sofa in front of a TV that had to be pre-war at the very least and a few shelves with books and little trinkets and a door he guessed was the bathroom.

He focused his attention on Kyungsoo again, who was at that moment muttering things like “I wasn’t expecting visits” and “It’s not usually like this” or “Please, could you lift your foot? You’re stepping on a shock”

“What? Oh yeah…sorry” said Kai lifting his left foot so Kyungsoo could take the last piece of clothing that was around the space.

Inventory count: Three shirts, one dirty and two clean drying up in the backs of the chairs, a couple shocks fugitives of the last laundry recollection and two teacups.

He couldn’t avoid noticing the redness in Kyungsoo’s face as well as from his scent that he was embarrassed. Kai smiled softly.

“You should see the way Suho has his room, is so messy…You could eat on the floor here, I’m impressed” said Kai showing approval as he brushed his finger against the wall with a big and surprisingly comic gesture to show the invisible dust in it.

Kyungsoo understood what Kai was trying to do and with red still in his checks he smiled gratefully.

Kai’s heart made a jump. _He was not going to make it alive._

 

 

Leaving Kai arranging the “brunch” in the kitchen, Kyungsoo left really quickly to the bathroom to get dressed and to clean himself a bit.

Really, Kai thought that he could live forever with the view of a just out of bed Kyungsoo, warm and soft smelling of dreams and clean sheets, but he nodded and he got ready to set the food on the mini table.

When Kyungsoo got out of the bathroom, with jeans and a yellow sweatshirt and toothpaste in the corner of his lips they took a sit and they talk.

They talk. A really awkward and full of silence talk but in full sentences with actual meaning. Kai learned that Baekhyun, the guy Kyungsoo was opening the door before, was the same Baekhyun he asked in the bar about Kyungsoo, he was his friend and neighbour.

“Like Spiderman,”

“Well, yeah, you can say that…he’s also very fond of extravagant clothes,” said Kyungsoo amused.

Kai also learned that Kyungsoo was taking account lessons and that he loved cheese.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo found out that Kai worked and lived with Sehun and Suho and the partner of the later, Yixing. That Kai was the director of the Research and Development department in the company and Suho of the Financial one and that Kai hated categorically to wear shocks.

Another thing Kyungsoo was learning is that Kai was a rather calm person, instead of the bully he had thought last night. He seemed to be more… sensible? Well, at least the mythical creatures and the superpowers weren’t part of his speech today. He was also attentive, passing him anything he needed without having to ask. The _dark-ish_ demeanour he usually showed in the club appeared to be diminished, and even though his movements and that passive-aggressive posture were still present… he… liked it.

When they finished eating, now more relaxed with a cup of tea, Kyungsoo asked with a serious tone.

“Kai, what are you doing here?”

_Because I need to be closer to you, even though you don’t know why yet._

_Because you’re my mate and I’m destined to you._

_Because yesterday you scare me so much facing the possibility of you getting hurt and losing you that I need to check you are safe._

_Because I want to touch you._

_Because…_

 

 “ I know yesterday was a difficult day and I think – well, it has been told- that my actions may have made it worst…so I wanted to make sure you were ok” said Kai lightly, trying to not put more weight in his words than Kyungsoo could understand.

Kyungsoo felt a pang of remorse. The man in front of him might have saved him from something serious and he’d just realized that at no time had he been really grateful for meddling in other people’s business. He was not used to this kind of kindness from a complete stranger.

“Also wanted to tell you that that person, he’s in the hospital, you know? he’s doing fine… um… a bit battered but, well, yeah…he won’t be a problem for you anymore… ”added Kai as an afterthought scratching his neck uncomfortably.

He stared at Kai, remembering for a moment what he saw at the alley. Pushing aside those memories he looked at him again. In the light of day, Kai was even more handsome than in the blinding lights of the club. He had a peaceful aura (maybe a bit shy in that moment). Even though he had been frowning, 7 times, he had counted them. Maybe Baekhyun was right and the violence he saw was not all that Kai was… apart from being a werewolf of course. He mentally rolled his eyes recalling that belief. Also in daytime, that belief was more eccentric than alarming or threatening.

“I didn’t really thank you for helping me last night… I’m sorry yesterday I wasn’t showing my gratitude, I was, really but…” _But I didn’t want that the one I feel attracted to was having rare thoughts or acting in a different way than the rest_.  After finishing that thought, Kyungsoo realised that, even if he still was aware and really cautious about every movement Kai made, he, indeed, was still feeling attraction. And that was the real problem, cause he thought he could really _really_ like this new Kai he was discovering but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to cope with the other Kai, the fierce one. If a person that strong loses their mind even for just a moment or if in an argument he gets really annoyed... The look on Kai’s eyes was warm, really warm, with an expression he was not entirely sure he understands, that look made something stir in Kyungsoo’s lower abdomen and he needed to remind himself that he was a simple man with a simple life goal with no desire of complicated things.

 “Kyungsoo, it’s ok, really.” Replied Kai, in a soft voice trying to appease the caution Kyungsoo was still feeling around him, he dilated his nostrils searching for the reassurance of his calming abilities when he noticed the slight change in Kyungsoo’s scent.  His heart quickened and, as he recognized the soft but spicy notes of desire mixed with Kyungsoo's fresh scent he almost fell off the chair.

“Thank you, for all you’ve done.”

“Anytime,” Kai said in a low voice, lowering his head slightly to hide the smile that inevitably came to his face.

 

 

 

“And tell me, are you going back to the club tonight?” asked Kai while Kyungsoo was doing the dishes. Kai had wanted to help – cause his mom used to say so–  but staying so close to Kyungsoo with foamy and slippery hands was … dangerous. It was already hard enough to stay at a safe distance from the smaller as it was. And even if Kyungsoo was more relaxed than last night, he still flinched whenever Kai approached him more than necessary. Being in this house made Kai thought that that phrase “heaven in hell” was completely accurate.

“I guess I should… but I think I want to stop working at night time…”

 Kai sighed with relief. Working at nights in a club o something similar was a job most of the time honest with which he has no problem but in _this_ case, he would prefer to see Kyungsoo working in a very boring and dull but highly secured bank. With guards, _a lot of guards_ … and maybe a few guns.

“The only thing is I still need to pay for my tuition and this apartment so I don’t know how to do it yet”

“Why don’t you work at my company?”  Kai said without thinking.

Kyungsoo stopped rinsing the second cup and looked up in surprise.

“And what would I do in there?” asked Kyungsoo, half hopeful and half afraid to even think about working in a company the size of which has Financial and Research and Development departments. “I haven’t even finished the accounting course I’m taking and I don’t have any other training… the only thing I could do there is being in the way, but thanks.”

Inside Kai’s mind, it was already forming a plan of action about finding Kyungsoo a job in the company. It was perfect! That way, he could be in a professional and safe environment, without drunkards, in a 9 to 5 shift and near him. He needed to ask Sehun, who was working at another branch office taking care of everything related to human resources and recruitment to help him.

“What they are looking for its support staff, we are on a staff shortage because our client portfolio is increasing and they want to introduce interns. You could take it as an apprenticeship, so you can keep up with your lessons and then go for full time. ” Kai was already getting excited. He could already see Kyungsoo with a folder in his arms walking down the corridors of his building. He would surprise him in the photocopier room and steal all the kisses that he had not yet been able to give him...

“Well, I guess I could try… I’ll think about it.” Kyungsoo said doubtfully.

 

They exchanged phone number with Kai’s promise of _letting you know about the recruitment_ and the plea of _call me if you need something, anything_ Kyungsoo walked him to the front door.

After closing it, both of them let go a sighed and while Kyungsoo rested his head on the door asking himself where his self-preservation was, Kai was already taking his phone to his ear.

“Sehun, I need your help,” he said as his footsteps sounded in the tiny corridor.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The club in the afternoon was nothing like at nights. It seemed massive and full of echo sounds. It seemed impossible that at the peak of the night it was almost difficult to manoeuvre in the space were now could dance comfortably a dozen of elephants and their partners. 

He went out the little office his boss had beside the kitchen with, definitely, his worst headache after staying there hearing his boss yelling at him for disappearing and giving an explanation about what happened last night. His boss was such a sweet man. Then, he went looking for Baekhyun who was scrubbing the dance floor with Jongdae. 

“I did it, I quitted.”

“Well, I guessed that,” Baekhyun said, resting his arms on the top of the mop and pointing at his ears.

“Hey, Kyungsoo! What happened yesterday? Are you ok?” Jongdae said while approaching them.

“Yeah, I’m good. Hey sorry for last night, I saw that guy getting beat up and I freaked out a bit and left” Kyungsoo said, with the same excuse he had told before.

“We were scared that you got yourself in trouble. The police came this morning. It seemed that that man was in a gang or something and someone witnessed a group beating him up.” Jongdae said, excited and fearful. “Did you make the call?”

“No, I hadn’t my phone with me… ” Kyungsoo said while looking Baekhyun out of the corner of his eyes. “I… just… the scene was pretty horrible and I went home-”

“Well done, Kyungsoo! I’d do the same!” Baekhyun said going to the rescue. “Who knows what would happen to the witnesses… don’t you have class this morning?”

“I’m taking a day off,”  Kyungsoo said when a voice called for Jongdae from the first floor.

“See you guys!” Jongdae said waving at them.

“Should’ve told him?” Kyungsoo asked. Asking himself why he still didn’t mention Kai nor what had really happened the night before.

“Later, he’ll understand. What are you going to do now? Looking for a job?” Baekhyun asked starting to mope again.

And while the mope went up and down the floor, Kyungsoo told him about his morning visitor.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

He was going to be late. _Shit._

Kyungsoo re-knotted the tie, wrong by the way, and while fixing his hair he thought he was crazy. He couldn't be in his right mind.

After a couple of days of tranquility, going to the supermarket, cleaning his house from top to bottom, studying and listening to Baekhyun telling him _Go for it_ , _You can do it_ or _Call him_ , the phone went off and he found himself standing in the middle of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in his hands and his glasses slipping off his nose, not knowing whether to answer the call or not, looking at Kai’s name on the screen.

When Kai had told him he will call, he really didn’t believe him, not really. But _he did_.

And there he was, with Baekhyun's suit, going to be late to the interview.

 

The first sight of the building was somewhat intimidating, it was not one of those super companies that left you with your mouth open, but it was close enough. He looked up, reaching the last floor and he felt tiny. Small and inadequate. He went in.

 

Tenth floor, down the lift corridor, first door on the left.

Kyungsoo founded the door, he guessed, because there wasn’t a sign on it and spotted a few chairs in one side, so he took a sit while a bunch of people were walking up and down the corridor with papers, and folders and perfectly knotted ties and expensive clothes. He gulped.

To the right of the lifts, he saw an area of desks and cubicles where the sound of phones, the speedy typing and the general buzzing from conversations formed an environmental noise that he wanted to be part of. He squeezed with anxiety the folder where his short CV was.

The minutes passed slowly and Kyungsoo remained still alone in the row of chairs. Shouldn’t be someone else there for the interviews?  With every second passing by the thoughts piled up inside his head, forming scenes and horrible thoughts his brain kindly provided to _alleviate_ his anxiety. 

This was the correct place, right?

 Was it the wrong day or time?

Any minute now, someone would spot Kyungsoo and tell him to go home cause he didn’t belong here, or that there had been a mistake and they were not recruiting interns. Or seeing his CV they would laugh and tell him to go home... He should really go home…What was he doing here? He should be looking for a job in a café or something, this was a mistake. What could he contribute to a company like this? Kyungsoo's insecurity increased at times but he still didn’t move a muscle. He remembered reading somewhere that fidgeting and biting his lips were a sign of nervousness.

He turned his head abruptly when the door finally opened, just to slam shut again.

It opened a bit and-

SLAM! It closed again with even more force.

He heard a whispered conversation. ¿What was happening? ¿Just a look at him and they’re having second thoughts?

The door burst open and a really tall man came out smiling and straightening the collar of his shirt.

 “Do Kyungsoo? Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol, I’m going to interview you for the intern position.” The man said. He extended his arm and Kyungsoo shook it in a firm and professional handshake.

 “Ok,” Kyungsoo said, nervously. He didn’t like men so tall or with so many teeth.

“Well, please come in.” The man led the way into what looked like a meeting room with a big table in the middle and a door ajar at the end of the well-lighted room. The tall man looked carefully at the door, cleared his through and pointed the chair closest to the door for Kyungsoo to sit down.

Kyungsoo handed the man his CV and waited for the interview to begin. In the end, it turned out that the tall man was quite nice, his smile seemed really sincere and the interview was formal but comfortable. He asked him about his accounting course and if he could take charge of checking emails, confirming meetings and other support tasks.

 “The directors of this company don’t usually have a personal assistant because they are quite independent so on each floor, there is a manager and a support team for them. I am the manager of this floor, I take care of the departments of Research and Development and Marketing and among my functions are to arrange meetings, classify documentation and organize a bit that there are no problems with the projects that are in progress. Or in case the directors need any support at meetings or any other task, me or someone of the team we accompany them.  As the client base has increased we’re a bit overwhelmed and you interns will be of great help, I am sure. And if you also have knowledge of accounting that’s always a plus.”  The man finished smiling and getting up.

Kyungsoo also got up somewhat confused. So they gave him the job?

"Thank you," Kyungsoo said shaking the manager's hand, "Then when will I know if they accepted me?" He asked with a small mouth, not wanting to look impertinent or anxious.

"You're already in," said Chanyeol grinning from ear to ear, giving him an amicably pat in the shoulder, "If you like the conditions and the schedule is ok, we can sign the contract now."

.

.

.

.

.

The first impulse that Kai had when he was notified from reception that Kyungsoo was inside the premises was to meet him and taking him to his own office and…well, accompany him to the meeting room where Chanyeol would be doing the interview and desire him good luck. _God_ , he needed to have him close, even for just a moment.

The last few days were really difficult for him. His inner wolf was craving for his mate and keeping it at bay was a continuous pain. After the conversation with Sehun, Suho had recommended him to stay away just a couple of days from Kyungsoo so that the plan could work well. The idea was to make him enter to work at the company in a professional way, not through the back door as the boss’s mistress – to be honest; every one chuckled a bit at the irony- because if things turn up well, Kyungsoo would be so _much_ more than that.

The intern position wasn’t Kai’s invention. There were actual interns working at the company, but every one of them had joined the company through direct recommendations. It was a good opportunity for the younger Wolfs or the indirect family members of the packs to gain experience before joining full force in the work world. The issue here was that Kyungsoo was not a formal member of the pack, and as Suho pointed out _again_ (who every time he talked spoiled Kai's best plans), as Kyungsoo was not used to their habits he probably wouldn’t feel comfortable if he went to work because of the connections and not by merits of his own. If Kai was continuously around him it would’ve been very obvious that Kai was up to something, so he had to spend the next days observing Kyungsoo in order to soothe his inner wolf but being careful to not being seen.

 

 

He was gorgeous. He had seeing him going shopping at the groceries store, where he had witnessed his kind side when the small man was helping a women to reach the tomato sauce even though he had to stand on tiptoes himself, or when he had helped an old lady by carrying a big sack of rice on his shoulder from the shelf to her shopping cart.  He saw him getting out his house with Baekhyun and leaving his class, where he almost got caught for being mesmerized without a proper hiding place. If Kyungsoo would have noticed him tailing him… this behaviour was a very Wolf behaviour, expected and desired for both parts when the hunting and mating were in process, but Kai also knew that in the human world was named as _stalking_ and _a very large fee_ and _a restraining order_. There was a moment of tension when a classmate put Kyungsoo in a headlock jokingly. That made his inner wolf growl and as he was going to the rescue of his mate when the short man surprised him by getting off, easily, with a smile in his face and a quite good judo lock.

 

 

He recognizes his scent the moment the short man got off the lift.  He had his heart kind of stopped and now he could finally live again. He ran to tell Chanyeol that Kyungsoo had arrived, giving him advice about how to conduct the interview, _be professional for God’s sake,_ and a few warnings. When they arrived at the meeting room through the inner door, Chanyeol arranged the table with papers at Kai's insistence to _make it look like a formal interview_ while he approached the door. Kai opened the door a few inches and his mate’s scent hit him so hard after those few days without properly smell it that had to slam it shut, with his heart hitting his ribcage and a powerful tension in his groin. He growled.

“What are you doing? He’s going to see you-” Chanyeol said in a sing-song voice.

“Ok, ok, tell him to come in” answer Kai trying to steady his breath, nervously, while Chanyeol started to open the door-

SLAM!

Kai’s hand closed the door at once frightened and hook Chanyeol’s collar, almost choking him in the process as he whispered quickly “I’m not supposed to be here”.

“Then go and let me do my job,” Chanyeol said, rubbing his neck and chuckling. It was very funny to see Kai in that state.

“Ok, yeah. Make him sit in that chair,” Kai said pointing to one in particular.

“So you can smell and see better?” Chanyeol asked, knowing that Kai would be behind the inner door throughout the interview. _These Wolfs, seriously_ , he thought.

The interview went well, he could notice Kyungsoo's nervousness, but Chanyeol was doing a good job, he was kind and cheerful but not overwhelming as he used to be, so little by little the conversation about tasks and questions became more comfortable. His inner wolf growled slightly when Chanyeol patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder, but from Chanyeol's smile, he knew that gesture was aimed at him, and since he knew the human's sense of humour for years, he decided that his manager would need the arm to work and he let it go.

He allowed himself a sigh of relief. It was happening. Kyungsoo would work in the company.

The wait was becoming eternal.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
